


Letter of choice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/M, Letter, Pain, Pregnancy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki get A letter from his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of choice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

<p>Loki, My love.</p>

<p>If you are reading this then know that I did not escape the New York Evasion.

My love please do not weep or mourn, do not let your beautiful emerald eyes shin and glossen with un shed tears. My beautiful Jotun prince, Oh for I love. I am so sorry, I know you told me to stay away but when I saw you were back I had to, it had been a year, I had missed you. Please know that I am TURLY Sorry for what I did, it was stupid and I am and always will be in love with you my prince.

My love I know how upset you are but please understand when I say that It was NOT! Your fault. I hadn't seen you in so long and then you came up to see me 2 weeks before you attacked Im sorry you lost me and a family. But you know it was your actions.

 

I do and will ALWAYS love you, PLEASE Change my love.

 

This will show that you NEED to change. Remember what you did.......

 

I love you my prince

 

`(Y/N)

 

 

 


End file.
